


I Love Yoooooou

by tresa_cho



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Drunkenness, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate turns into a girly girl when she gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Yoooooou

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/97159.html?thread=21367943#t21367943

"Oooh I love you, and I love you, and most of all I love yooouuu."

Kate flew around the party, planting kisses on everyone she could get her hands on. Eli and Tommy watched from the couch, torn between sheer horror and amusement at the side of Kate they were seeing.

"She is going to kill us in the morning," Eli commented weakly. His drink was in his hand, but he hadn't had any. No way in hell was he getting drunk and missing this. No way.

"Either that or she's gonna chop out our livers and feed them to us," Tommy said. "And then possibly kill us afterwards."

Kate swirled at them and pounced on the couch, landing squarely on them both. Eli lost his drink, and Tommy groaned as Kate dug her elbow into something tender in his gut. "Does this colour look good on me?" she asked, deadly serious.

"You look fantastic," Tommy said, completely deadpan. Eli bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Kate grinned widely.

"You are such a sweetheart," Kate crooned, throwing her arms around Tommy's neck. Tommy smirked. Kate released him and pulled Eli down for a chaste kiss. "And I love you. And I love you." She kissed them both.

"I could get used to this Kate," Tommy snarked. Eli winced. Kate suddenly let out a piercing shriek. "What!?" Tommy yelled.

"Oooh! A spider! Quick! Kill it!" she wailed, pointing at the wall. Eli turned, ready to see a rapidly growing radioactive spider that would require the prowess of a super soldier to take down and saw--

a spider smaller than his fingernail.

That tore it. Eli burst out laughing, and Tommy followed quickly after. Hell with it. Kate was going to kill them in the morning anyway, why not enjoy the moment while it lasted?


End file.
